A variety of approaches have been made to modifying conventional electric sewing machines for use by handicapped persons or other individuals who do not desire to or cannot operate the machine by the standard foot or knee activated motor control.
Two U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,479,901 and 4,284,018, recognize the desirability of providing other means for operating the electric motor. U.S. Pat. No. 3,479,901 discloses an arm control mechanism particularly adapted for commercially sized machines used by handicapped persons. As seen in FIG. 2, the device is comprised of a multiplicity of unwieldly interconnected levers which are substantially permanently attached to the sewing machine. U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,018 discloses a hand operated device which is comprised of the standard machine foot control and a plurality of speedsetting keys mounted in a housing on top of the machine cabinet.
Problems with these devices include difficulties in installation (particularly for short periods of temporary use); complexity of parts and thereby expensive production; and lack of the capability of being activated by arm, hand, head or knee. It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a means and apparatus for controlling electric sewing machines, which apparatus can be selectively attached to a sewing machine and render it operable by handicapped persons who have use of their hands or arms.